Believe in the Traitor
by GlitchInMatrix
Summary: After a High Priest is killed in a violent uprising the blame is shifted to Awl, an assassin who worked for the recently killed Priest. His adventure will eventually lead him to the Institute of War to figure out why he was framed for the murder and who was the man to do it...
1. Chapter 1

_**The wind blew against my face and the rain splattered against my trench coat as I dragged Akiyo** **through the muddy wilderness. This insurrection was expected but the fact that they would go as far as to kill the high priest of this village was…something I should saw coming. I heard the shouts of the makeshift army chasing us which employed me to pull her faster. It was the least I could do for her since I could not save her father. Flames tore through the forest past us, setting Ionia's once beautiful landscape ablaze with betrayal. I threw one of my sonic mines backwards to hopefully stun the approaching group. It seemed to work but not before a flaming bolt shot through my leg. I let out a large grunt of pain before collapsing into an upcoming dip. I groaned in pained as Akiyo slid down after and assessed my injuries. "I'm fine." I managed to rumble out while holding back a cry of pain. "Let's keep moving and see if we can expand the gap." She shook her head side to side.**_

 _ **"Your health is a major concern right now" She said gently as she pulled some clothes out of a pouch she was carrying. She pressed down on the wound eliciting a muffled cry from me as my head shot up. "Just a bit farther and we can inform the Enlightened One of this traitorous act." I threw my arm over her shoulder as we started moving forward, we couldn't be that far off from the temple she resided at. I heard the sound of the of a flame spell and by Akiyo's face she heard it to. We looked up to see the flame traveling into the air before exploding. "We need to move now!" Before we could even get out of our spot a flame lance passed by me and through Akiyo. A scarlet river began leaking out of her mouth as she fell to the side. I reached into my coat and quickly unstrapped my revolver before firing where I saw the lance come from. Seconds later I heard a thud.**_

 _ **"Akiyo! Speak to me!" The color in her eyes were slowly fading and her breathing began to slow. I held her close to me, waiting for her to say something. Anything...**_

 _ **"Please…find out who was behind….my father and my assassination at all….cost. That is your final mission Awl." That was the first time she had called me by my name. I nodded, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to burst out. "Thank you…now go…before they get here." She smiled, a heartwarming and heart breaking smile. I nodded before letting her rest on the floor and running. And I never looked back.**_

I jolted awake, I wiped my forehead which was covered in sweat as I tried to control my heavy breathing. Another nightmare and another sleepless night. I've had those nightmares ever since that day, the same damn nightmare ever since that day. It had been 2 years since then, in that time I'd become not only an enemy of Ionia but an enemy of almost every city state on Runeterra. How you're wondering? I get around. Right now I was in the outer edge of Demacia in an empty shack. Let's just say I "evicted" the past owner. I checked the mirror in front of the bed. My face was sweaty, my long black hair was messy and dirty along with my short beard and that damn scar on my cheek reminded me of what failure causes you. I slightly pulled down my shirt to see a sigil on my chest, one from an encounter from a assassin mage who I chose to show mercy. Never again will I make that mistake. In the background of the mirror I could see the window and outside of it was light heading towards me.

Damn, the guard had definitely caught up quickly. I couldn't tell if they were upset over the few people disappearing in the city or if they were going to return me to Ionia. Whatever it was they wanted to do I wasn't' going to find out. I slipped on my trench coat and pulled up a bandana to cover the bottom half of my face before escaping through the back door. I continued running through the streets, drawing a lot of attention along the way. I ducked inside a house hoping that I lost my pursuers. Before I could settle down I heard footsteps above me. I got low to the ground and slowly made my way up the stairs. When I reached the top there was a man in his office. I couldn't hear most of his conversation but I definitely heard him say "Someone is in my home" frantically. I hopped over the railing and unholstered my revolver but before I could fire he yelled what sounded like a cry for help over the phone just before the bullet passed through his skull.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit. SHIT!" My reaction time had considerably slowed since I was thrown into this situation allowing him to get some words off. Had I not been rusty he wouldn't of even got a word off. Before I could exit the house and continue running a man walked up the stairs. I aimed my revolver at him quickly, he had a long white cape on, a weird bump on his shoulder and a mask I swear I had seen before. He walked passed me as if I wasn't threatening to end his life. I slowly tucked the revolver back into my coat and stared at him. He walked over to the dead man and grabbed his head, staring at the bullet hole and the splatter behind it.

"Good splatter….bullet entrance lacks creativity….instantly killed with the shot…" He turned back to face me. "This would usually get a low score from me but since you are not appreciative of your own craft I'll give you a 6/10" I stood confused. This guy was a definite psycho. Though I could tell there was a reason he was here. "So…you're the assassin that betrayed Ionia?" He inquired. I stiffened when he mentioned it to which he took notice. "No need to be defensive. I was just looking at your part. And you don't look like the role of a traitor." In truth I didn't know how to feel about how he believed that I was framed. "Well, if you want the answers to why you were framed and improve you're artistic skill you should head to the Institute of War."

"Institute of War…sounds familiar. I have a question for you though. How did you know I was looking for answers. Also, why are you here?"

He went back to touching the man's corpse. "Because this is my play! I am teaching you about beauty because you can handle it. You are my apprentice!" He slammed his fist into the man's head causing blood to fly everywhere. "Now go. You have very little time before the guards get here." Just as he said that the door began to be forced open and shouting could be heard. He threw a pouch at me, it was slightly open which allowed me to see the many gold coins in it. I had a lot more question for this man, like how he knew who I was, who was he, and how did he know just where I would be but he was right. I couldn't be captured here and I didn't have much time. I turned back one last time to see the man humming to himself as he rubbed the bullet wound just before the men busted through the door. I placed a sonic mine on the floor and detonated it. It blinded the three men in front as I flawlessly danced through the wave allowing me to become borderline invisible. I dashed passed tem and kept running, knowing that my invisibility would run out in a few seconds. Once it ran out I pulled up my hood and continued forward, hoping by some miracle I would come across the cities train station.

When I finally did reach the train station the sun had began to rise. I looked at the train schedule and noticed that it was heading to a shopping district relatively close to the Institute of War..

I pulled my bandanna up to my face and walked to the ticket distributor. He gave me an odd look as he tried to see my face. I gave him a straight look and he seemed to just accept it. "What train are you riding?" He said.

" The one to the shopping district." He nodded. I passed him the bag of gold before looking around cautiously. He passed my ticket and my change and pointed to the train on the left. The door opened and allowed my passage in. I took my seat near the back and away from the window. I kept my head down just in case anybody came into the train and could recognize me. I heard footsteps from about 10 to 15 people but I never looked up. The machine began to move and we were soon on our way.

Once the train slowed down I took my first chance to get near the doors. Once they opened I walked out as fast as I could and looked around. This was a fairly new area to me, meaning probably nobody would recognize me. I still wouldn't take any unnecessary chances and walked towards a massive building. Pure intuition told me this was the place as I came up on the massive gates. I looked around, maybe there was something I had to say to enter? Just as I came up with that thought the large doors began to rumble open. "ENTER!" Someone roared. At this point I didn't know if I should run or stay. In the end, seeing it through was the only option. I walked into the door with my hands in my pockets. I could get my revolver out if I got into trouble. I walked into the dark corridors expecting some sort of ambush or something it was tense until I stepped onto a pedestal and a light nearly blinded me.

"Speak your reasoning for stepping into this building." The voice commanded authority and I could feel others were in the room watching as well. I reached into my coat slowly and tried to grab the revolver. "There is no reason to be nervous here. We will not attack." This man seemed nothing like liar so I trusted him. More or less, I never fully took my hand out of my coat. "So then! Why have you come here?" He asked again.

"Two reasons! The first is for refuge. The second is I desire help for finding answers."

"Answers for?"

" An insurrection started in Ionia and why I was framed for the killings."

"Insurrection? I have not heard of such an event." His voice sounded a bit confused.

"Because the information was never told. The Duchess of Ionia was only informed that an assassin had taken the life of high priest Al'Akir and his daughter before fleeing. That assassin was me." I took his silence as contemplation, eerily waiting for him to make a move.

"We cannot guarantee you will receive the answers you seek but we can give you the refuge you seek." I looked to where the voice was coming from, this was a good chance. "But!" And my heart dropped. "We can only do that if you are willing to become a champion."

"A champion?" I question. I have heard about these champions but I've never fully explored what they did.

"A champion is a political figure who can fight for their home in disputes against other city states. You will be paid, given a place to stay and gain the power to help your home. A fair warning. Before you can be accepted you will be subjected to a background test. We will see your deepest fears, your deepest desires, your life up until this moment. Do you accept?" I nodded. "Good let it begin then." The light blinded me as I was sent back into the back of my mind.

 _ **Ionia was not as perfect as many people thought. It's slums were just as bad as Noxus', they just tried harder to hide it. My family was completely poor. We rarely ate, we had to wear the same clothes almost every day, luckily my dad was a mage and was able to keep us alive through the cold winters through fire. Sometimes my parents wouldn't even eat to make sure that I would get my fill. After noticing this I did my best to find work, but being a kid meant that I couldn't hold down a job for very long so I resorted to stealing. I stole a food, money, clothes, anything to help relieve the pressure away from them. I stole a dagger as well just in case I ever needed it. Once they found out about it they scolded me. They appreciated me trying to help them but they did not want me abandoning my morals for them.**_

 _ **I walked back to the shop I had recently stole from to return the money, but stopped once I noticed a large man assaulting a little girl. I wanted to walk past but I had charged without thinking. I slammed my shoulder into his side causing him to stumble back. "Kid, unless you have a death wish I suggest you run." I walked in between the girl and him and stood my ground. It wasn't very intimidating because my legs were rapidly shaking in fear of the man and what he could do to me. He charged me causing me to cry out and terror and hold my dagger forward which impaled his shoulder. He collapsed to the side, clutching it in pain. The crimson river poured out of his shoulder, I was no stranger to blood and murder in this part of town but to spill blood by my own hand...it felt oddly satisfying. While the adrenaline still coursed through my veins I made the decision to put my hand on the back of his head and slam it down as hard as I could which wasn't very powerful but enough to knock him out.**_

 _ **A few seconds later 2 of the royal guards rand around the corner. Behind him was the high priest of our village, Al'Akir. One guard grabbed the man while the other grabbed me and pulled my arms behind my back. "Akiyo! I'm so glad you are safe! Thank the stars. This is why it tell you not to run off." He turned around to face me. "Did the two assault or attack you in anyway?"**_

 _ **She pointed to the man on the floor. "He did! He did!" She said. The priest pointed to me.**_

 _ **"And this one?"**_

 _ **"No father. He saved me from this man. He charged in without hesitation like a true hero." His eyes widened. He nodded to the guard who then dropped me. I immediately bowed.**_

 _ **"You saved my daughter?" I nodded. "And you were the one to take down this man?" I nodded once more. "May I inquire how?" His voice seemed sceptical, it was obvious that he didn't believe me. As he asked the guard pulled the knife out of theach mans shoulder and brought it to him. "Is this yours?" He bent down to return the knife to me which I slowly grabbed it out of his hands. "Take thay man to the dungeon!" He roared and the guards quickly obliged. "Son, what's your name?"**_

 _ **"Awl sir."**_

 _ **He nodded. "Is their anyway I could repay you for saving ,my daughter?" I really didn't have an answer for his question and desperately tried to think of one. "How about you help serve as a bodyguard for my family. In a few years with some training you could be a really powerful and smart man. Your family would be taken care of as well." I nodded quickly. A real chance to help my parents? of course I would take it. "Good. Then I expect you and your family to arrive by sundown. Tomorrow the guards will go to pick up your items. Let us go Akiyo." She tightly held his hand and walked with him before turning to wave at me. I ran back home as quickly as I could, I wanted my parents to hear this!**_

The events of my past began to speed forward, allowing me to witness multiple events at the same time and stopping at me graduating from the top of my bodyguard class.

 _ **"Where are we going High Priest?" I questioned.**_

 _ **"I told you it's a surprise. Also enough with the formalities. You've been here 8 years. We are basically family, just call me Al'Alkir." I nodded as we walked down the hallway and stopped in an empty room."Due to your high proficiency in fighting and killing I have found that it would be a waste to have such talent wandering the temple, waiting for something to happen. So you have been promoted to my personal spy and assassin. You will be able to find Noxus spies or people against Ionia and snuff them out or bring them to justice before any harm could be caused."**_

 _ **Thank you sir! But I'm not sneaky or silent. I'm a pretty large man. How am I suppose to be your personal assassin?" Just then a man appeared from smoke in the middle of the room.**_

 _ **"That is why I am here. I can teach you." Seeing him appear was the coolest thing I had ever seen in my life. "We will train til the point to where you find your own path as an assassin. That will be your strongest point. Can you handle that?" I nodded quickly. "Good, then let us begin."**_

Time sped up once more allowing me to see my entire five years of training in an instant. From learning to be perfectly stealthy, to inproving my hearing and sight to even learning how vanish into thin air. My favorite moment however was when I couldn't find a weapon I liked that fit my style. Eventually I found a bunch of pistols in a storage room. Six to be exact. . I restored them to working order and eventually began practicing with them. I also began practicing with a dagger and once I had perfected the two and became a full fledged assassin, I was granted the name Blackbeard because of my style and my signature trench coat and banana. Time stopped again at a protest at which Al'Akir spoke to the crowd to calm them.

 _ **Every few seconds another cry would erupt from the crowd, demanding better wages, housing, and food quality and each time Al'Akir responded by saying that he would continuously try to create better living conditions but the other high priest would shoot down his proposals. Lack of funds because of war time they would say to him. This only angered the crowd who only continued to shout louder. I sat on top of a tree and watched the scene unfold. I knew Al'Akir couldn't make any big changes without a vote but these people would not accept that as an answer. Coming from a poor family I knew their struggle. But there was nothing he could do. The aggression of the crowd continued to rise forcing Al'Akir to leave as the crowd continued to chant. Unknown to me, this was the beginning of the end of mine and his life.**_

Time sped up once more and I knew exactly where it was going. We were quickly heading to the end of my past.

 _ **I walked around the temple in the dead of night. I was doing my last rounds before heading back to my own room to turn in for the night. Just then two men rounded the corner and sprinted towards me. Their faces were frantic and panicked causing me to wonder about what was happening. "Blackbeard sir! High Priest Al'Akir has a mission for you! Extremist have been giving speeches outside in the town square for about an hour! Their plots have been getting extremely violent. He is going to need you to take care of him." I nodded and left without second thought, one of my first mistakes. I ran down the hallway towards the exit, as I came towards the door I heard a soft voice call my name.**_

 _ **"Blackbeard!" She called out. I turned towards her a bowed. She quickly looked around and beckoned me to come into the storage room. I followed and she shut the door quickly. "Where are you going at a time like this!?" She whispered. I was confused to say the least.**_

 _ **"Your father gave me a mission to assassinate a extremist leader in town square. I intend to go do it as quickly as possible." I calmly stated.**_

 _ **"Didn't you notice? Men who aren't our normal guards have showing up recently and now they are in our home. A few attacked my and I hid in here hoping eventually someone would notice. Did my father tell you specifically about this mission?" My eyes widened for a brief second before running towards the door.**_

 _ **"Hide here! I'll be back soon." I shut the door and swiftly sprinted back upstairs towards**_ _ **Al'Akir's quarters. I charged up the stairs to see men walking into the room before shutting it. I stopped in front of the door and slammed into it as hard as I could but to no avail. I pulled out my revolver and shot the hinges allowing me to fully push open the door. I fired off a shot, catching the men off guard. The bullet connected with the mans head as I spun to kill the man to the right of me but not before he scratched my cheek with his knife. Before the man could shout my dagger pierced his throat. I moved over to the other side of the bed to see a dagger in Al'Akir's throat. His eyes were still and his breathing had stopped. I closed his eyes and left the room.**_

 _ **"The assassin! He's here!" I turned with my revolver and shot which passed through the mans chest. I jumped off the second story and rolled to mitigate some of the pain and ran. Shouts and yells began to form all over the temple. I kicked down the door of the storage room which caused Akiyo to scream in terror.**_

 _ **"No time to explain!" Let's move" I grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her out of the storage closet and out the door. Outside were two guys guarding our escape. I let go of her hand and donned both my revolvers. I pulled back the trigger and made my bullets very comfortable in their heads. The alarm sounded and men shouted as the mob came from the temple. "We need to go now!" I yelled before pulling her toward the outskirts of town.**_

 _ **"We need to head towards the heart of Ionia!" She said between heavy breathes. "We must inform the Duchess" I let go of her hand and we sprinted into the forest with the mob close behind. Flame lances passed by us every few seconds. In return I would fire backwards and hear a few thuds of bodies. Thunder foreshadowed the coming events as the rain started.**_ _ **The wind blew against my face and the rain splattered against my trench coat as I dragged Akiyo** **through the muddy wilderness. This insurrection was expected but the fact that they would go as far as to kill the high priest of this village was…something I should saw coming. I heard the shouts of the makeshift army chasing us which employed me to pull her faster. It was the least I could do for her since I could not save her father. Flames tore through the forest past us, setting Ionia's once beautiful landscape ablaze with betrayal. I threw one of my sonic mines backwards to hopefully stun the approaching group. It seemed to work but not before a flaming bolt shot through my leg. I let out a large grunt of pain before collapsing into an upcoming dip. I groaned in pained as Akiyo slid down and a**_ _ **ssessed my injuries. "I'm fine." I managed to rumble out while holding back a cry of pain. "Let's keep moving and see if we can expand the gap." She shook her head side to side.**_

 _ **"Your health is a major concern right now" She said gently as she pulled some clothes out of a pouch she was carrying. She pressed down on the wound eliciting a muffled cry from me as my head shot up. "Just a bit farther and we can inform the Enlightened One of this traitorous act." I threw my arm over her shoulder as we started moving forward, we couldn't be that far off from the temple she resided at. I heard the sound of the of a flame spell and by Akiyo's face she heard it to. We looked up to see the flame traveling into the air before exploding. "We need to move now!" Before we could even get out of our spot a flame lance passed by me and through Akiyo. A scarlet river began leaking out of her mouth as she fell to the side. I reached into my coat and quickly unstrapped my revolver before firing where I saw the lance come from. Seconds later I heard a thud.**_

 _ **"Akiyo! Speak to me!" The color in her eyes were slowly fading and her breathing began to slow. I held her close to me, waiting for her to say something. Anything...**_

 _ **"Please…find out who was behind….my father and my assassination at all….cost. That is your final mission Awl." That was the first time she had called me by my name. I nodded, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to burst out. "Thank you…now go…before they get here." She smiled, a heartwarming and heart breaking smile. I nodded before letting her rest on the floor and running. And I never looked back.**_

 _ **Days later I found my way to the palace at which Duchess Karma resided at. I arrived at the palace only to be met with spears. "I am not the enemy! I am an assassin under High Priest Al'Akir."**_

 _ **"We know who you are." A feminine voice. Commander Irelia walked from behind the lines of men and stood there. "You are hereby under arrest for the murder of High Priest Al'Akir and his daughter." My eyes widened in surprise. They took a few steps closer to me and I took a few steps back.**_

 _ **"There must be some kind of mistake. I did n-' Before I could say anything a blade whirred passed me.**_

 _ **"There is no reason to speak. We have hear enough from the village on this tragedy. Will you come peacefully ?" I quickly placed a sonic mine on the floor and detonated it, blinding everyone in the room.**_

 ** _I sprinted as fast as he could away from the palace. Wanted for a crime he didn't commit, a disgrace, and a outcast. The only thing I had left was a promise I had to keep. And a promise I sure as hell couldn't keep if I was dead. I found a little ditch think for a second. That time was short however as a flame bolt landed in the ditch with me. It quickly heated up and turned into a inferno which forced me out of the ditch. I looked up to face a man with flames in his hands. "A mage assassin huh? May I know the name of my adversary?"_**

 ** _"Traitors don't deserve my name. " Was his only answer before letting of volley of arrows fly. I shot a few out the air and rolled out the way. I wasn't going to die here. Every bullet I fired dissolved into liquid when they came in contact with his arrows. I slammed a mine into the floor and stealthed my self. "You still give off heat." He fired a flaming ball at me that I dodged. As it passed by me it exploded into ice . The shards slammed into my back with only a few stabbing into me. I fired relentless lat him as he did the same towards me. I threw my mine directly at him and when he struck it, the mine exploded. I took the time that he was hiding his eyes to throw my dagger and impale his chest. He fell to the floor with the dagger and struggled to pull it out._**

 ** _"Now that your at my will I'm gonna give you two go back to the Duchess and you tell her you completed your mission or you die here and I get away. Make your choice." Blood was leaking quickly from his mouth. He began to laugh._**

 ** _"I would never stain my honor by lying to the Duchess or running away. But I'll give you a little gift. You served one woman and I'll make sure your lust prevents you from serving another!" He fired a pink ray the slammed into my chest. It hurt like hell for a bit but not long enough to prevent me from shooting him. On my chest was not a sigil, a sigil that translated to the word lust. I walked over to his body and searched him, hoping I could find something that would tell me about what he had just done. I stumbled upon a spell book he had and grabbed it before running towards the docks. I eventually found a hex of lust in the book. "A hex that binds someone to a woman and any other woman within 10 feet of the victim will cause their libido to skyrocket. The sigil will start to light up to tell the lust's power. The closer they are the stronger the lust." Then in big letters said "RESISTING IS PAINFUL."_**

 ** _When I finally did make it to the dock it was already surrounded by the guard. I slipped by a few but there was no way I was going to make it past them all. I looked side to side before spotting some slightly opened cargo. I slipped in undetected and waited. I looked out the tiny hole of the box I was in and came face to face with Irelia's fat...round...perfect ass. I caught my staring and quickly tried to turn away but was unable to break free of my trance. Once I finally managed to look away a pain shot through my chest almost causing me to yell. So that's what the book meant. The box began to move away from Irelia's posterior and the pain in my chest stopped. I looked under my shirt to see the bottom of the sigil began to turn pink. Once I had made it onto the ship I knew I was free..._**

The light stopped blinding me as I was ripped from my past. I looked around trying to remember where I was before looking into my past. "I have seen enough!" The voice boomed. "Your intentions are as you say they are. You will be inducted as a champion. But for what faction would you like to represent?" I thought about it for a bit before answering.

"If Ionia will have me than I shall represent it. If not I'll be factionless" He nodded before yelling. "Bring the Duchess." My heart sank when he said that. She appeared in the door way and stared at me. I pulled down my trench coats hood and exposed my features to her. "This is Awl. An assassin from from Ionia who would like to represent Ionia." Not the way I was expecting this to end up but I guess I had to make do.

"Grand summoner you must be joking. Not only did this man resist arrest, but he betrayed the High priest he served under and people sent after him after resisting arrest!"

"Yes, I know. But his skill could benefit you as a champion. We are willing to overlook some things he has done just as we have done for other champion. Will you accept him." She shook her head side to side. "You have your answer Awl. You will be factionless. You training matches and physicals will be determined at a later date until then someone will show you to your room in a few minutes. Now! Exit!." I nodded and walked out the building with Karma creating a tense and awkward atmosphere.

"If you think hiding here will excuse you for what you have done you are mistaken." My chest began to heat up indicating I could not stay for long.

"Now I understand what you think Duchess but I will always stick to the story of me being framed. And eventually I will prove it."

"There is nothing to prove." She spat. "The High priest was a fool for taking you in. You didn't deserve be anywhere near them. You betrayed them." That was when she crossed the line.


	2. Chapter 2

I shot forward and grabbed Karma's neck and lifted her into the air. I was a sizeable guy, somewhere around six foot six which allowed me to easily tower over her. " I told you…" I said one last time. "Whether you believe me or not I did not murder them. And once I find the person who did, I'll bring you their head." I dropped her to the floor allowing her to catch her breath before tucking my hands into my pockets and walking way. " I apologize for my outburst. It may not seem like it but I still respect you Duchess. Though there are things I have to do to fulfill my promise" As I got to the door, someone had already pulled it open, revealing Irelia.

"Duchess? Are you in-" She was cut off as she made eye contact with me. Her face formed into a scowl as her gaze pierced past me and onto Karma. She violently pushed and ran to Karma. "Duchess! Are you alright?!" Karma offered a reassuring nod and Irelia snapped back towards me, her massive blade was in hand and was thirsty for blood. "Traitor! How dare you raise your hands at the Duchess. Raise your weapons…" She snarled.

I knew I couldn't fight her right now because of the stinging in my chest. "I would love to oblige you but I need to get settled in. There are some things I need to think about…" She started to pick herself up prompting me to throw a mine into the air. She covered her eyes as it exploded but by the time she looked I'm my direction I was already invisible and basically out the door. Once I made it outside I came face to face with a massive green blob. He looked down at me and smiled. Or at least I think it was smiling.

"Hi! You must be the recruit." I nodded and he stuck out his massive green hand. "My name is Zac! What's yours?"

"Awl. Most people just call me Blackbeard." He tilted his head and leaned down.

"Because your beard is black?" I chuckled to myself. Would save me some time on an explanation.

"Sure." We laughed, I liked this…thing.

"Well lets go get you settled in. I heard you were factionless so that's the dorms you're going to be sleeping in. Luckily it's your own room just with other people in the hallway. If you want to find me I'll be in the Zaun section." I followed him to my door. "This is your room, after you're picked in enough matches you will be able customize it." He smiled warmly before walking the other way. "I'm gonna head back to my room. Good luck." I waved towards him and walked into my room. It was pretty spacious, there was a queen sized bed a nice rug, and a large T.V in front of the bed. I turned it on to see a fight between 5 people and another 5 people. This is what a "match" must be. A 5 vs. 5 battle. I studied the match carefully, 3 lanes, a jungle as they called it, ect. I continued watching until I heard something brush against the wall. I turned with my weapon in hand and searched the room. Shadows vanished from side to side. "Where are you…." I rumbled to myself. Then a twinge of pain shot through my chest causing me to fall to one knee and lose the grip on my gun. Then three figures appeared in front of me. Shit. Of course they would appear after that.

I tried to reach inside my trench coat for another revolver as the figures intently watched me. Maybe there was a chance I could get the female of their group to leave. That would at least give me a chance to fight. "I don't which one of you is female but….could you do me a favor and leave?" I looked upwards slightly to the people above me who looked between each other, and eventually one nodded and the two beside him vanished. I took a deep breath and the pain subsided allowing me to sit flat and prop my back up against the bed. I let out a huge sigh relief as the pained vanished along with the two. When I looked back up a blade was pointed in my chest. "If you think I'll just let you kill me you have another thing coming." I moved through lingering pain and grabbed the revolver in coat. Before I could pull the revolver out he retracted his blade. I was confused but pulled my hand out of my coat.

"Your spirit seems….oddly pure for a man whose name has gone through so much bloodshed and muck. You were in pain…why was that?' I pulled my shirt down slightly to let him see the sigil.

"A little run in I had with a mage." He nodded. "Only activates around women. Can painfully be suppressed and seem to be slowed down when I'm in a intense situation. Anything else you need to know?" He shook his head side to side. "Then I have a question for you. Why were the three of you here?"

"We had come to judge you. When we learned a high priority criminal showed up we came to look, you however were not what we were expecting. By the way my name is Shen." I extended my hand out and grasped his.

"Awl. Most just call me Blackbeard. Well…they used to." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I may not know what happened that day but redemption is still attainable. Let's hope what I've heard about you was incorrect." He got up and walked towards the door. "I must go now. Also…there are two people on the way for you now." He vanished from sight, and left me only with his sentence. I was guessing the two were Duchess Karma and the captain of the guard Irelia . I heard a knock on the door followed by silence. I moved towards it while holding my revolver. Once I opened it revealed a yellow haired teenager. He waved to me and smiled.

"Hey! Names Ezreal, The Prodigal Explorer." He seemed real proud of his title. "You must be the new guy who wants to become a champion."

"News travels fast here." I said

"Only when it involves new blood. I'm just here to invite you to bar for a whole day of drinking for your first day." I raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I may have heard about you but I don't care about trying to bring me in. From the looks of it you could kill me if I tried. It's just a tradition for new champions I promise." I was still skeptical but finally gave in and nodded.

"Fine, but I'm bringing my revolvers just in case."

When we arrived inside the bar I was met with the sight of many men drinking, partying and having a great time. I did my best to stay away from the women as we walked towards the front of the bar. As we arrived the whole room went silent and all eyes turned to me. I was confused but was prepared for the worst situation. A large man turned around while cleaning the glasses. Once his eyes landed on me and Ezreal he smiled. "Ah looks like you arrived. The guest of honor is here boys!" The crowd erupted into cheers as they continued their partying and drinking. "I'm Gragas. Owner of this establishment. You must be that new champion Awl." I grunted to assure him that he was correct. "Well then! In honor of you, all drinks are free for today!" The crowd roared in excitement as free drinks were mentioned. Gragas slid a tall mug towards me. "Go on. Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your opinion."

I looked down into the cup. "I may not be the best beer taster, I haven't drank in a few years." I said before bringing the mug to my lips. The entire room went silent once more, waiting for my opinion on the beer. After taking a few gulps my eyes widened. I was speechless to say the least. I quickly downed the rest of the drink before shouting "This is…the best beer I've ever had!" I raised the mug up allowing everyone to see it was empty which made the crowd cheer once more. "Gragas this is amazing. The alcohol back in Ionia doesn't even compare to this! I could drink this all day." He slid me another mug.

"Glad you enjoyed it! At this rate you may be able to drink this all day!" He gave a hearty laugh. "You're welcome to come in anytime but let's not worry about that. Instead lets worry about you getting settled in!" He brought a massive keg up to his mouth and began to drink, only letting tiny dribbles of alcohol escape his mouth. He slammed it on the counter before letting out a refreshed sigh.

Ezreal stood up and raised his mug. He yelled "To Awl!" Causing everyone to yell it as well. I tapped my mug against his before proceeding to drink the rest of its contents. After a bit I lost count of how much I had drank, and looked to Gragas. He looked just as drunk as I was. Though I'm pretty sure he was always like this.

"I'm surprised that your still awake. A lot of other people would have passed out by now." He pointed towards two men in their seats, completely unconscious. "We can always speed this up with a drinking contest." He smiled wildly, as if he was trying to force me into this challenge. I thought about it for a second. Ah what the hell, I've been aloof for so long, I might as well try to have some fun right?

"Game on then." He gave a hearty laugh before slamming a second barrel on to the table. I filled up my mug and downed it in a couple seconds before re filling it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gragas chugging straight from the barrel. I dropped my cup and lifted up the heavy barrel and bringing it to my lips. I could hear people cheering me and Gragas on so I assumed everyone was watching. We slammed our barrels on the floor and moved on to the next ones. And the next ones. And the ones after that. And a few after that.

My vision was blurry as all hell and I was rocking back in forth… I think. Maybe I was stationary, I couldn't tell. I tried to lean forward and fell out of chair and onto the floor. My eyelids grew heavy as I drifted into darkness. The last thing I heard was the crowd cheering Gragas' name.

I jolted awake, not by a nightmare this time but because I had actually got a goodnights rest. I looked around, my vision was hazy and the events from yesterday were extremely foggy. I only remembered what happened when I looked around the room. I was laying on a couch, in the back of Gragas' bar. A painful throbbing began in my head, almost as if someone had beat me over the head with a baseball bat. I stood to my feet, wobbled and then straightened up. I walked towards the counter where Gragas' was clearing the mess from yesterday. "Ah you're finally awake! Party went well after you passed out. Was a good contest though, did better than most other people could. I thought you were gonna die to be honest." That's reassuring. "Well, you should be requested for a physical later on today so be prepared for that. Then you training and exhibition matches should be in about a week." I can give you one last drink for free though" He slid another drink at me which I happily accepted. Before I could reply the doors of the bar flew open. I turned to see what it was, but my vision was still quite blurry though I could see it was a female figure. A sharp blade flew towards me, I barely dodged it causing it to embed itself in the mug and counter. I examined the blade, due to its detail I was able to figure out exactly who it was.

"Blackbeard!" How Irelia found me I'll never know. The blade quickly retracted and flew to her before position behind her head. "Face me!" She growled. I turned towards Gragas who just shrugged.

"Hey! If you win I can say the new guy was in a bar fight that resulted in this. You could get some street credit with the guys." He pointed to the cut in the table. I nodded. I took of my trench coat and laid it on the couch but not before grabbing two of my six revolvers. Couldn't have my favorite outfit being cut. I was left in just a wife beater and my pants. She stared at me like a hawk watching a mouse, her eyes were sizing me up, probably looking for any weak point in my body. I pulled my shirt slightly forward, enough to see the sigil had filled to about five percent. No matter what I'd have to finish this quickly. We went out into the back of the bar, it was a large concrete back that Gragas had allowed us to use.

"I will have your head for attacking the Duchess, traitor." She spat. He blade spun rapidly before stopping in her hand. "You should have taken your execution long ago."

"I'll have you know that I am an assassin. Fighting face to face is not really my forte." I joked. She charged me and swung her blade violently, I raised my dagger to block the weapon and smiled. "Forgot I had this?" She roared and pushed me back before swinging again and I blocked again though each one was getting harder to block due to her strength and my lust. My reactions slowed as I was starting to take slight glances at her body allowing her to take a swipe at my leg, cutting some of the fabric off along with some of my skin. She slashed forward once again, cutting my chest and tearing a huge hole in my shirt. I flipped my dagger around and slammed the butt of it into her forehead causing her to stumble back and allowing me to jump backwards to put some distance between us. I grabbed my shirt and tore it off my body, then wiped the blood off my chest before dropping it to the floor. Her eyes were locked on my chest, I assume she was reading the symbol. She mouthed the word lust before looking back to me. It was about 50 percent filled meaning my deadline was coming up. I lowered myself close to the ground before fully sprinting at her, she launched each blade at me, one after another. All of which I easily deflected. As I was in point blank range she swung the last one, I jumped over her, dodging the blade and landing behind her.

I placed my blade against her neck, though she was in a compromising position she continued to struggle. Being so close to her made the burning in my chest skyrocket, I could feel my erection starting to grow at a quick rate. "Just….give up!" I yelled and she continued to struggled, I could feel her butt rubbing up against my pelvis causing me to slightly lessen my grip before I immediately retightened. I had her in a position where I could have killed her easily but she continued to struggle for some odd reason. She leaned forward, nearly sandwiching my length between her massive cheeks, I let out a groan but silenced it halfway through. It did however giver her enough time to toss me over her shoulders onto the floor before jumping back.

"Y-y-y-you…..h-h-how dare….." She fumbled over her words, she had definitely realized what happened and felt it but didn't know why it had happened. The blades shook violently behind me before launching. I charged with them dodging them barely before slamming my shoulder into her stomach. She fell backwards and landed flat on her ass. I pulled my revolver from my pocket and hovered it above her forehead. She stared at me intently, unsure sure if I was going to fire or not. I pulled the revolver back and holstered it.

"Personally I'd rather not send you to the grave with no chance of redemption Captain Irelia." I quickly sprinted away, I was about to lose my mind and needed to get as far away as possible.

I sat quietly in my room, waiting for the sigil on my chest to finally drain out. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it all had finally dissipated. At the same time the door rang, no chest pains and no light meant that it was indeed male. I opened the door only to find a card. I quickly opened it and pulled out a shard with a not attached to it. "Crush to be transported to physical. ASAP" I crushed it only to be surrounded by a flash of blue light and to look around in a whole new room. I sat on top of the bed, waiting for some to appear in the door. Luckily a man walked in not too long after that thought. The man looked familiar, though the mask he wore made it difficult to tell. Once his eyes locked with mine his expression softened.

"Glad to see you again Awl." He said in a monotone fashion as he penciled something into his clip board. So he's also the doctor here. How odd. "Glad you are here. I am doctor Shen.." He said as if we had never met before. "And I will be doing your physical. I'm going to need you to take off your shirt." He said bluntly and I obliged. He stared at the massive cut across my chest for a bit before looking up to me. "Did Irelia do this to you?" I nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"She walked in a few minutes earlier than you to get some cuts and bruises checked out. Your fight must have been an intense one. Now before we get off track I do have all the information I need from the first time we met. However I still need to learn more about that Sigil on your chest. Maybe it's possible to remove it." Before I had any time to react a woman in a extremely revealing nurse outfit walked through the door. My eyes immediately glued to her sizeable chest and down to her large hips. I tried to rip my eyes away from her body but every time I was met with pain in my chest. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Shen scribbled something into his clip board. "Very odd reaction the Sigil is creating. Akali can you see how the sigil reacts when you get closer?" She nodded and seductively walked closer. I tried to scoot to the farthest part of the bed but eventually ran out of space. This is gonna be rough. She pressed her chest against my arm, causing my member to immediately become erect. I tried to move my arm around only to collect with her squishy breast. I tried to move away only to have my hand stay there as if I wasn't trying to pull it back. I continued to play with it, eliciting soft purrs and moans from her.

After about 10 minutes of resisting my more powerful primal urges of just jumping on her Shen called it. The woman walked out like nothing, leaving the sweaty and mentally destroyed me laying on the bed, breathing heavily. "We…..done?" I said between breaths. He nodded.

"I've given you the O.K for you to participate in matches. Everyone in the institute shall be notified of this. You will receive a message from the Grand Summoner when your time to battle has come." He walked out of the door just leaving me on the bed. I hopped up and off the bed and began the trek to my room. Now…where the hell am I right now?

After about 25 minutes of searching I finally made it back to my room. I opened the door and collapsed on my bed. My eyes slowly closed as I drifted off…..until a loud bang slammed against my door. "Gah!" A yelled as I fell of my bed and slammed into the floor. I stood up from my bed only to have my ears bombarded by the noise again. I muttered to myself before walking to the door. I ripped it open to see a man….or tiger? Maybe he was a cat? I don't know what he was but he annoyed me. The large tiger opened it maw "So your Awl." His deep voice rumbled.

"Yeah that's me. Any reason you're seeking me right now?"

"Yes… I need your for a match. You're factionless right?"

I nodded. "Yes I am factionless and you should know I have never been in a match so I suggest asking someone else." I began to close the door only to have his arm block the door.

"I have asked other factionless. They have denied my request. Ionia is trying to take a major chunk out of the Kumungu Jungle, a lot of wildlife would lose their homes and die off. Please." I stopped trying to close the door when he said Ionia.

"What would Ionia need with part of the Jungles?" I questioned

"I do not know, however without 5 people on our team to settle this dispute they will get it."

I thought about it for second. This may be beneficial to me. "Fine. I'll help you but in return I can call on you for one favor at anytime." The cat thought about it for a second before nodding. "Good, let's roll. But first what is your name….tiger?"

"Rengar" I nodded. I followed him out of my room and down the hall. We took a right at the end of the hallway and looked face to face into a giant portal. He stepped in and disappeared, I followed soon after. Once I came through I saw 5 men in robes on each side, a taller man with a long beard , five Ionians and 3 others. I'm guessing the three on my side were on my team. A plant like woman covered in leaves, another woman covered in primal markings and a weird tree guy. Against us was Duchess Karma, Captain Irelia, the wanderer Yasuo, Sona the Maven of strings and Kennen, another ninja. They stared at me in disbelief, as if they didn't expect me to be here. "So you're going against your home once again. Of course you are." She stated flatly.

"To be fair Duchess, my country is the one who did not want to take me." Before they could say more the man in the middle spoke up.

"Enough!" The room fell silent. "Now that I've got your attention this is how this match will go. Ionia is battling for a part of the Kumungu Jungle while the Kumungu Jungle is fighting to keep it. Awl, since you have not one of these matches I will explain this to you. You will be assigned one of the summoners, they will help you by giving you advice, warnings and tactics. They will be able to communicate with other summoners to help as well." I nodded. "Alright then. Good luck to both sides!" he called. Blue lights surrounded both teams as we were lifted into the air. We appeared on a stone walkway in a massive new place.

 _ **WELCOME TO SUMMONERS RIFT.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I took in the surroundings of the massive place. So this was Summoners Rift huh? "Hello? Awl?" A disembodied voice called. I looked around, trying to spot where the voice was coming from. "Don't worry. I'm you summoner. Basically I'm gonna help you through this. Imagine me as a very helpful teammate." I nodded to myself, hopping that the voice could see it. "Good. I'm Jayden by the way. Your with Ivern." I looked towards my teammates. Please don't let that weird tree guy be Ivern. "He's that tree guy." Fuck! I took a double take and realized there were two female next to me and I felt nothing. I looked at my chest only to see the sigil was completely empty and unresponsive. "Is something wrong? Also start heading down the bottom lane. You are our attack damage carry for this match." I nodded before running after the tree guy.

"So, how does this place react with outside magic?" I called to the summoner.

"Well the field inside the rift prevents all outside magic, hexes, and seals. However if a match is not in progress the field will not be active meaning all hexes, seals, ect are usable." I nodded, glad that there would be nothing holding me back.

 _ **Minions have spawned!**_

"Now the minions should be marching into your lane soon be prepared." A bunch of little things in robes walked past us into the middle of the lane before furiously fighting each other. "Alright when the minions get low enough kill them to get gold. Gold will be used to purchase items to make you stronger." I nodded. In the lane was Kennen and the maven Sona. Every time a minion got close enough to death I placed a bullet in its skull. Our minion wave charged into their tower before dying to the enemies. Seems liked they lived quite a shit life. The wave quickly moved back into the middle of the lane. "From what I can tell, you outrange Kennen and Sona. Any time they go for a minion attack them." I obliged by firing a shot at Kennen every time he moved close to a minion. After a tedious bit of back and forth attacking, Kennen was left at about a fourth of his health while being casually healed by the maven. "Ivern is looking for a snare. Be ready." He called. I moved away from the minions and positioned myself to help Ivern if he did land his snare. He threw a ball of plants that slammed into Kennen, plants sprouted from the ground and held him in place. I fired shots at Kennen, he struggled to free himself but it was too late. He began to desperately fight back, lightning sprang from his weapon and towards me. It hit me and though was terribly painful I still managed to get the final shot off with a critical hit.

 _ **Passive: Assassin's eye. Awl aims for a weak point on an enemy, if Awl crits when an enemy is below 40% health he will do extra percent of max health damage.**_

 _ **First blood**_

"Nice job Awl." At the same time we started running back Irelia appeared from the fog of the jungle and charged me. The first thing I noticed was the difference in her appearance. She had blue hair, what seemed to be hextech armor and a form fitting suit. How odd. "We need to go head back for you tower and quickly! You have a stealth ability try it out!"

 _ **Q" Awl jumps backwards and places a mine on the floor. When the mine detonates it blinds all nearby enemies and gives Awl stealth.**_

I leaped into a back flip and at the same time placed a mine down, letting me go invisible for a bit. We were about half way back to the tower when it ran out, Irelia seized the opportunity and charged past Ivern towards me, Sona followed soon after. Her blades sunk into my legs, slowing me to crawl speed. I fired backwards, while walking back but that not did not slow her attack. Her aggression towards me only pushed her forward. We made it under tower but she continued to chase, the personal vendetta against me for making her look like a fool was evident. I fired a bullet that passed through her and Sona before swinging my blade in a 180 degree fashion.

 _ **W: Awl fires in a shot that pierces through enemies before swinging his blade in a 180 degree angle. The two attacks can crit.**_

Sona dropped dead from the gunshot wound leaving only Irelia. She raised her blades and brought it down with a lot of force, easily plunging it deep into my chest. I coughed up a lot of blood and stumbled back. "This is….some of….the worst pain!" I yelled. I noticed her begin to slow down signaling to me that she was near death as well. With my last breaths, I smiled before placing my revolver on her forehead and firing. I collapsed soon after on the side of her body. My heart was slowing, my mind was foggy and my vision was blurry. My body was no longer responding to my commands. Was this death? It seemed so…lame. Everything went black and I awoke back at the fountain we first came in from.

"Nice job Awl. You took three enemies along with you. But you've got to get back out there, I'll buy your items. Just start running." I ran out of the fountain as fast I could to get back to lane. Kennen was already killing the minions. Every chance he got he would move up and electrocute me. I had no idea why he had become aggressive all of a sudden.

"Any ideas of taking down this guy? He's chipping me down slowly." I said between groans of pain.

"Just wait. Rengar's coming from the jungle right now." As if on cue, a transparent Rengar appeared from the bush. Me and Ivern moved in as Rengar jumped on Kennen. Kennen responded by summoning a massive storm, shocking all of us. "Shit! He hit six! Try to back out!" We tried to move out of it but was too late. Sona unleashed a powerful song, stopping us in our tracks and keeping us in the maelstrom." Rengar was the first to fall with a pained growl, then Ivern, and lastly me. my body went cold as I laid on the floor, I could still think but my heart had stopped. I watched our turret fall under the relentless assault of our enemies. I respawned at the fountain along with the other two members of my team. "Damn. I should have been more aware of their level." He mumbled to himself. "It looks like you lane opponents have gone towards the middle lane after your death. Please go there and help them out." I did as he said and made my way to the midlane. Opposite the lane was Kennen, Sona, Yasuo and Duchess Karma. They pushed the wave towards our tower continuously. Karma fired volleys of spirit energy while Kennen continuously pelted us with stars.

"We can't stay under this tower forever. Eventually they are gonna take it and we will be forced to fight." I said to my team before dodging another shuriken.

"We have to." Nidalee said dreadfully. "We are far too behind to engage right now. Just as she said that Irelia came from behind. She quickly dashed onto Nidalee who morphed into a cat like form to jump away. The battle had begun. As Irelia fought behind me I lined up my shots on her team, more specifically Sona.

 _ **E: Awl lines up his shots on his opponents vitals. His next auto attack fires three shots that are guaranteed critical hits that do 50% of Awls damage each.**_

I fired three shots directly into Sona's head, killing her instantly and removing her ultimate from the fight. Our tower collapsed seconds later, forcing us into a full on brawl with Rengar jumped onto Karma, bringing her health down low before her summoner teleported her a safe distance away. Rengar charged back towards us and attacked Irelia, getting her off our team and allowing us to slowly wear her down. As we were focused on Irelia, Kennen appeared in the middle of us and summoned a storm which completely locked us in place. A tornado rolled into our team knocking all into the air. The samurai Yasuo appeared by our sides, doing three flawless swings before slamming us into the floor, killing me, Nidalee, Zyra and Ivern. Rengar was the last to fall as the announcer sounded.

 _ **Enemy Pentakill!**_

 _ **Your turret has been destroyed.**_

 _ **Your turret has been destroyed**_

 _ **Your inhibitor has been destroyed.**_

We respawned and ran towards our falling base but by the time we got there they were gone. Rengar roared as he smashed the ground in anger. Nidalee comforted him but to no avail. "How can we win? They are too far ahead for us to catch up." She cried. I chuckled to myself as I walked to the shop. They turned and scowled at me, well all but Ivern. "Why are you laughing at a time like this!" She yelled.

"I'm laughing because I just figured out why we can't win." They leaned closer as if they were trying to learn the most important secret they would ever hear. "They are warriors, they command armies, fight on the front lines, and they look their enemies in the eyes before killing them. We don't do that and we sure as hell don't have the sustained damage to fight them. We fight from the shadows without giving our enemies anytime to attack. Well…..except Ivern….I really don't know what he does in his free time." He smiled at me " So in that case…." I bought an Item from the shop and walked back to the team. "I have a plan."

 _ **3rd Person.**_

Irelia and Yasuo were the last ones on the way to Baron pit. This match had swung heavily in their favor after their last fight, all they had to do was acquire Baron's buff, and eliminate the enemy team once more. The respawn time would give them more than enough time to destroy their nexus. Irelia smiled to herself. This would be an easy battle. Baron swung its massive head around knocking away the Ionian team as it fought for life. Its health dropped lower and lower to the point where the next few hits would finish it off. Just then a bullet flew from the bush and slammed into Baron's head.

 **The** **Enemy team has slain Baron Nashor**

The Ionian team turned around to face Awl standing there reloading his gun. He waved before taking off into the enemy jungle, the Ionian team quickly chased after him. "Damn" Irelia whispered to herself. She and her team may have lost Baron but the kill onto Blackbeard would do just as well to give them the win. She positioned herself right next to the wall as her team chased Awl upwards on the outer wall of the Baron pit. Irelia's summoner flashed her over the wall, she prepared to weapon and brought down the blade only to strike a solid gold statue of Awl.

"Zhonyas on a ADC. How odd." Yasuo commented. They waited around the statue, before they could react sharp vines erupted out of the bush. The vines grabbed the Ionian teams legs, holding them in place as they struggled to get out. Rengar jumped out of the bush onto Kennen, quickly eliminating him before going for Sona. Awl came out of his gold coating before spinning his revolver around his fingers. He loaded in new explosive bullets into the chamber of his gun before aiming it at the center of the enemy team.

 **R: Awl loads in 6 explosive shells into his revolver before firing in a straight line. Enemies in pointblank take critical damage while enemies farther take reduced damage up to 60%. Each shot slows and knocks back.**

 **"** Dead or alive…you're through **.** " Awl said as he fired the powerful round from his revolver, pushing the enemy team back into the torrent of vines Zyra had released.

 _ **ACE!**_

Awl's team quickly rushed to the mid lane for a massive push with enemy down time. "Not gonna lie." Awl chuckled. "I was pretty sure were all gonna die there. At least 3 of us." The others laughed as the team pushed. They destroyed tower after tower and eventually bringing them to the inhibitor.

"They have 15 seconds left before they respawn. Let's try to end this now!" Nidalee yelled. They moved to the last turrets protecting the nexus. The first one fell and then the second one came after, the sound of respawn sounded which signified Awl's team had over stayed their welcome. The members of the enemy team rushed them, trying their hardest to defend the base, Awl ignored them and didn't take his eyes of the nexus. One by one his fell, starting with Nidalee, Zyra and Ivern. Rengar and Awl stealthed at the same time waiting for the most opportune time to strike, the two made eye contact and nodded. They both jumped on the nexus shattering it, causing it to shiver and explode. They were all surrounded by a blue light before teleporting.

Both teams appeared back in the room they had originally been in which erupted into cheers from the Jungle team. Hugs were exchanged as the Ionian team began to slowly disperse. Karma and Awl made eye contact for a brief second. Their eyes showed the different feelings they had for each other which were definitely more apparent after the match. "So…" Awl began. "What does Ionia need with the Kumungu jungles anyway? Doesn't seem like a place we would try to acquire without good reason."

"It does not concern you, Traitor." He nodded, He knew she didn't care to talk to him but he might as well of tried. Rengar put his massive paw on Awl's shoulder.

"I must thank you for helping me out. You were an excellent ally to fight with. I hope to fight with you again as an ally or maybe even as a foe. You may want to head to the locker room and get cleaned up." Awl nodded as he pointed in the direction of the locker room. He walked in and looked around, there was shower that he definitely needed take.

 _ **Unknown to Awl…**_

 **A summoner had made it into the summoning controls. "Yes boss…I'm here. I'm changing the controls right now. I'll have him summoned to the rift and killed by the jungle monster, there will be no way he'll survive.." The door swung in from behind him. He turned around to face the intruder, ready to strike to down any person who would dare to try to hinder his plans. His body immediately froze completely against his control. His hands moved to the controls, changing the commands against his will that he had imputed only moments before. "W-w-what are you doing here?" He managed to stutter out. The shadowy assailant moved closer. "No! Stay back! Get away from me!" The figure kept walking closer.**

 **"Don't you trust me?"**

 _ **1st Person**_

I walked out of the shower, and grabbed my clothes. I quickly stepped into them before looking into the mirror. My eyes went to my newly cleaned hair and freshly shaven beard. I hadn't looked this good since before my exile. I continued to stare in the mirror until I noticed a low blue light emanating from me. The exact same light from when I was summoned from the match earlier. I looked towards the open door of the locker room. "Hey Rengar? We starting another match or something?" I called out hoping he had some sort of explanation for this. I began to rise from the floor as I struggled to hold on to anything."Ok this does not look good!" I called to myself. I was fully in the air as the blue light got stronger. "Not good! Not good!" A bright blue light covered my vision as I feel onto the floor of Summoners rift. I climbed from the floor and looked around, I was dead center in the middle lane, the towers were crumbled and the fog of war was just as thick as normal.

"What the hell? I wasn't scheduled for a match today?" I heard a voice call. I turned to see Captain Irelia on the other side of the lane. She slowly turned to face me, once her eyes lined up with mine they widened. "You!" Her blade began to spin furiously as she launched at me.

"Oh not this again!" I mumbled as I used my blade to catch hers. I held her there for a moment before knocking her back."Going against Ionia for people you barely met and helping a place you've never been to. And for what? All you've done is stop your own homes advancements traitor!" She swung again pushing my hand backwards. I felt a burning sensation in my chest, which made no sense since Summoners rift neutralizes outside magic…..unless a match wasn't going on. Which means respawns weren't going to activate.

"You do realize we both just got teleported into Summoners rift with no explanation right? Don't you want to figure out why?!" She slammed her blade into mine once more with an astonishing amount of force. "Dear God woman, does being Captain of guard make you really make you want to execute me that bad!?" I kicked her backwards and sprinted into the brush, I could hear her footsteps behind me signaling she wouldn't easily give up the chase on me. Besides my libido growing stronger and distracting me, I wasn't really at that much of a disadvantage. I turned towards her to see her sprinting at full speed. I had a plan, I knew how it would affect her but I didn't know what would happen to my body. Sadly I really didn't have a choice.

I swung my body around quickly causing her to jostle at my unexpected turn, I dashed towards her and wrapped my hands around her back. I pressed my lips against hers quickly before she could yell. Her arms tried to break free but I held her in place. I watched the blades slowly lower as her violent struggling began to grow weaker. I pulled away slowly, her face had softened and her rage had subsided luckily. I was actually surprised this plan worked. I knew I could hold her but I was just expecting her blades to cut me into rivets after I let go. I saw her whisper something and leaned closer to hear her say it again. "Why?" The questioned confused me and she clearly noticed it. "Why do you keep doing that? Why do you keep….why do…" She fumbled over her words nervously while repeating herself.

"I noticed it's a fast way to replace your anger with nervousness, and being an assassin and a 'traitor' I'm willing to exploit it whenever I see fit." I felt my vision becoming foggy and my eyes darting between other parts of her body. "And another reason is because of this." I opened my coat and pulled my shirt down to show her the hex before backing away. "I'm also going to need you to extend the distance between me and you. This thing only activates when near women. And let's just say my libido hates when it starts activating." I looked at my chest, noticing that it was about 60 percent full. I looked back to Irelia who looked confused but immediately changed to understanding.

"So that's why you were dodging me during our first encounter in the institute? I nodded. She placed her hand on her chin. "Then I guess I cannot call our duels fair fights. That does not mean I won't make you pay for your crimes."

"I'll pay for crimes I have committed, not the one you believe I have done Captain Irelia. Now come on, let's figure out a way to get out of here. Also, what's up with the whole…blue….outfit?"

"It's known as a skin. You'll receive one when you are fully instated as a champion. You know I have always wondered, why do you treat me with such respect when all I have done is ridicule and attack you?" I thought to myself for a second of another wretched memory, I'm guessing she saw my face

 _ **"Leaving so soon?"**_

I looked around for the source of the voice, it had to of come from the bushes. The voice was barely above a whisper but due to my advanced hearing I was able to catch it. And I can tell you, I hate being watched without my consent. A pink heart soared out of the bush and hitting Irelia square in the chest. "Captain Irelia!" I sprinted towards her, there was a pink mark on her chest, I shook her hoping that her eyes would open. They slowly did and I immediately noticed her eyes were pink. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… fine. Just….feel….a little….hot." She placed her hand on the back of my head and brought her lips to mine. My eyes widened.

What! The! Fuck!

 _ **Authors note: Another chapter done. For anyone who actually cares to read this the next chapter will be a lemon chapter with a tiny bit of plot sprinkled in. Be prepared.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The hair on the back of my neck stood up as we made contact. My first thought that passed through my head was to try to escape. Just as I moved my head backwards she pressed me back into her. She was extremely forceful, the random growth in strength and the similar aura of lust to mine radiating off of her was two clear indicators that not only was this a very powerful spell but it was the same type of spell cast on me to create my sigil. The heat in my chest and the blood rushing to my loins made it quite difficult to escape as well. Her kiss only got rougher as her tongue invaded my mouth. I raised my hands quickly and pressed on her shoulders in a fruitless attempt to create some distance. Surprisingly she moved back, probably because we were both out of air. We were both panting heavily in an attempt to catch most of the breath we had lost in the assault on my mouth. "What the fuck was that about?" I called in between pants. I could feel myself losing control of my desires relatively quickly, every time I looked at her I would only focus on her curvaceous figure and the clothes that clung to it. I shuffled backwards to get some distance, but when I looked up my eyes met with Irelia's. She had an extremely lustful look in her eyes as she strutted towards me. Her hips swayed and her breast bounced everytime she took a step even though they were still in the confines of the skin tight shirt. I swallowed hard and tried to move once again only to find that my body had locked up. I was a fly trapped in a spiders web. She pried off the the metal on her chest, allowing her breast to no longer be pressed down. She crouched down at my lap, staring at my groin. She licked her lips and carefully placed her hand on my crotch, slowly rubbing my member. I groaned as it quickly swelled to it's full size. She unzipped my pants and grabbed hold of my cock, making me throw my head back while stifling back a moan.

"You're quite large you know." Irelia cooed as she continued to stoke my shaft. Her other hand slid into my pants, her soft fingers wrapped around and began to play with my balls. "And these are so full. You must of really had no time for yourself. I bet you just can't wait to let it out all over me." I could feel my member throbbing violently in her palm. I wanted to say something, ANYTHING but my own body had silenced and betrayed me. My orgasm was quickly approaching when suddenly, she stopped. I let out a deep sigh and let my head rest against the muddy floor. "You can't cum just yet, we just started." She said seductively. My chest heaved as I tried to take in any air I could as I tried to wrap my head around my current situation. I couldn't tell if I was relieved of saddened about her stopping though. Using all my strength I lifted up my head once more, only to spot the completely bare back of Irelia. She turned and smiled, allowing me to see the full size of her large breast. I felt my face heat up at the sight and immediately dropped my head. "This next part will feel amazing for you." She whispered. Just as she finished, something wet wrapped around the tip of my cock and another thing stroked the head of it. Due to the slurping sounds I was able to figure out that this amazing feeling was her mouth.

Her tongue danced around my head only making the wet tunnel that was her mouth even more pleasurable. I felt two more warm and soft things completely engulf the shaft my cock. Against my will my head flew up once again to see what she was doing. Her large tits were perfectly wrapped around my member, allowing her to stoke with her breast and still suck with her mouth. One of her hands traveled back to her pants and quickly pulled them down revealing her large ass cheeks. Her hand stayed back there and she began to shake and moan onto my cock only serving to make me feel even better. Judging by the sounds coming from behind her it was safe to assume she was masturbating. She began to move faster and faster, moving me back to the edge of cumming once again. I let out a large groan and my hands began to travel and made their way to her chest, grabbing her nipples while kneading her boobs. One hand let go and made its was to the back of her head and pushed her lower. My bottom half began thrusting, allowing me to reach farther into her throat. Irelia only moaned in response. My body had completely gained a mind of its own and it really wanted to fuck. I slammed my mouth shut as I came to prevent from moaning, my grip on her breast only pressed down harder as the orgasm racked my body. I could feel my spunk coating the inside of her mouth as she began to suck harder, desperate to get everything out. I let out a content sigh as my hands finally released the vice-like grip on her chest.

She pulled my cock out of her mouth with a satisfying pop, letting some of my cum drip from my tip and her mouth onto her tits. She gave a warm smile before scooping some of it off her chest and bringing it to her mouth. "So much..." she said in between licking her fingers. "How long have you been holding this?" I lifted my head to see a low pink glow coming through my shirt on my chest. That explains why it felt like I was shackled to the floor. The sigil must have fully been filled and activated. Using all my strength, I lifted my head up once again, this time to see Irelia lowering her skin tight pant from her thighs to the floor. She moved closer before pressing her index finger to the top of my head and pushing me back the floor. When I looked back up her dripping snatch and large ass we above me. "Now it's your turn to satisfy me, and trust me I REALLY need this." She gave her ass a loud smack before lowering herself down and placing her pussy just above my mouth while legs wrapped around the sides of my head, holding me in place. As much as I wanted to protest my body was much more honest. I thrust myself upwards, allowing my mouth to make contact with her as my tongue drilled her snatch. She moaned loudly as I continued to pump in and out of her. She leaned forward and placed one of her hands at my thigh and the other at my cock and she began to stoke it to life. She began to grind her snatch against my mouth, back and forth letting out more of her juices across my face as I continued to pleasure her. "Just...a bit...more. Faster..." She said desperately. Her hand soon left my thigh and out of the corner of my eye, past her massive ass I could see her groping her own breast. This sight nearly sent my body into a frenzy, I brought my hands backwards, one to grope her massive butt cheek and the other for her womanhood. Using my fingers, I began to drill her violently with my fingers while at the same time lapping up most of the juices that fell from her. Her words soon became moans and her grinding became much faster. "Almost there! So close!" My limp member began to harden in her hands as she stroked with more fervor. I drove myself as far into her snatch as possible while still holding her large cheeks. She let a quiet squeak before finally letting out a larger moan. Her grinding stopped and was replaced with violent shaking as I was soon covered in a shower of her cum. "So good..." She said as she shakily got off of me.

She stood straight up and walked away from me giving me a view of her gorgeous ass while her nectar continued to flow from her legs, whether it was due to the spell or her own body that she had cum this hard and long was unknown to me. She stopped in front of a nearby tree and placed her hands against it. She stuck out her rounded rear and gave it a small wiggle. She reached backward and grabbed on fleshy cheek and spread her ass, allowing a view men could barely dream of. "Enough playing. My pussy is throbbing and needs to be filled again. Now hurry up and bring that dick over here." Those words obliterated the remaining doubt and sanity in my mind. My body leapt from the floor and quickly pulled moved towards, prompting a smile from her. I placed my tip at her entrance and rubbed it up and down while simultaneously earning a purr from her. I grabbed her fleshy cheeks and pulled her towards me and connecting let out a long moan as I slid into her, the feeling was divine. I tightened my grip on her ass and began to thrust harder, amplifying and the squishing sound from her wet pussy and the slapping of flesh. Her arms folded in, now she was hugging the tree with her large tits pressed against it. She cried out in pleasure as her nipples rubbed against the bark and she began to wiggle her ass side to side, enticing me even more.

Her pussy began to tighten and coil around my cock. "So...tight" I just barely managed to call out above a whisper. She began to slam her large rump against my pelvis, meeting my thrust half way. I wanted to describe this feeling to her but it seemee like she was to engorged in her own pleasure. As much as it saddened me I released the grip on her bubble butt and climed upwards. They connected with her mounds and began to grope and tease them. The feeling of them brought me to the brink of an orgasm once again. She turned her head slightly so that we were able to make eye contact.

"Kiss me." She whispered. Her sudden doubt was enough to bring a tiny bit of reason back to my mind which let me quickly notice the aura around her was dissipating. Just like the aura however, my reason disappeared as well which prevented me from questioning it. I grabbed the underside of her thigh and lifted it up, placing her leg onto my shoulder. We leaned towards each other and locked lips in a extremely passionate kiss. Our tongues battled for entrance into the others mouth with hers eventually winning. My member began to throb violently once more, I was too close to stop from cumming so I had to speed her orgasm up. One of my hands left her breast and made its way south, eventually connecting with her clit. I played with it while stroking the top of her pussy making moan even louder.

"F-fuuuck!" I yelled. I leaned over her, holding her tightly as I exploded into her.

"Mmmm! Almost...there...again!" She screamed. My orgasm subsided and a pulled myself out of her, still powerfully throbbing. She reached backwards while thrusting her ass towards me and spread her ass cheeks once more. "Wait...I didn't cum yet. Please..." She begged. She placed one of her hands on her pussy and began to play with it while the other tugged on her nipples. Her playing with it only eased my cum out of her pussy. My dick was still hard and throbbing and I wasn't fully satisfied either. "I'll take the lead this time." She said. Irelia turned around and walked towards me, as she did I noticed that the lustful aura was almost fully gone. She pushed me onto the floor and crouched over my pelvis. She began to stroke my cock while rubbing the tip against her entrance but made sure it did not enter. "You came before me...that deserves some sort of punishment." I could see she wanted this just as much as I did but she resisted her urges just to tease me.

"Ngh...Just..." I moaned out. She moaned silently, still wanting to get the most out of seeing me squirm. " I CAN'T TAKE IT" I finally roared. The teasing had finally pushed me to the edge. I grabbed the top of her ass and pulled her straight down allowing me to fully hilt myself in her. Irelia eyes rolled into the back of her head as a tiny bit of drool began to slowly ooze from her mouth. I began to thrust violently into her, eager to cum once more after all of her teasing. She held her crouching position, not letting her huge ass drop onto my cock which allowed me to penetrate her quicker and harder. This is when I noticed that her lustful aura had all but disappeared. "Blackbeard?" She said an a confused tone. "What...d-do you ahhn think... you're doing?" She said, trying to sound furious but due her current position she wasn't able to. The constant moans quickly made her anger fade into more pleasure though she didn't quite understand how she got in this position. Her face heated up and began to blush. "Don't Ah.. look at me!" I could feel my third climax approaching rapidly so I grabbed her fat ass and began to pull her down even harder. Even though my ears were mostly filled with Irelia and my own moans, I could hear rustling in the nearby brushes, both behind and in front of us. Using my remaining sense I flipped my head backwards and looked into the brush behind me.

It shook before a gold armor clad angel emerged from it. "Kayle?!" Irelia yelled. I groaned, I was so close! I leaned forward, smashing my face in between Irelia's tits while pounding her as hard as I could. "K-kayle...trust me i-its...not what it...nghh looks l-" Her words turned into incomprehensible moans as I released my hot spunk into her. I held her closely as I emptied my balls into her for the last time. My cock pulsed for a while, when I finally finished I leaned back and looked at her, her face was one of pure satisfaction. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth followed by a tiny bit of drool. I slowly began to disconnect us in between my heavy breaths. Once I finally made it out of her a torrent of spunk sprayed out of her cunt. I laid her down gently as her body continued to convulse. I tried to stand but immediately collapsed back into a sitting position. It seemed like I had used up every bit of energy I had. I turned towards the angel, it seemed to be staring at me intensely through its mask.

"So you two champions that went missing then." I nodded, I watched its hand slowly move backwards. Her body language was enough to tell me she didn't trust me in the slightest.

"So before you pull out your weapon let's discuss what happened first. I can tell you don't trust me however." It moved its hand back to its side. I tried to stand back to my feet, stumbling for a second before standing straight up. I scooped up Irelia and moved towards the angel, looks like she was here to save us.

The angel turned away from me. "Please cover yourself up." It said. I obliged but first handed it Irelia. It held her and I grabbed the clothing I had left strung across the floor. I retuned to it fully clothed and it only stared. "Let us proceed then. You have alot of explaining to do." Some things were probably best left not explained. "You will also need to explain what you were doing to Irelia right now." I sighed.

"I'll agree to those terms as long as you will bring Irelia back to her dorm and not mention me." I could tell that it was raising an eyebrow through its mask. "Whether you believe my side of the story or not I am a traitor to Ionia. It would look quite bad for her if she found to be having sex with a wanted man. The angel thought about it and nodded, agreeing to my terms. "Thanks. So where are we going?"

"There is a portal up ahead, we will use it to leave Summoners rift and hopefully find out the reason of why you were pulled here." We both went silent as we countinued walking.

"So...how long where you watching us? I could hear the brush moving for a while." It whipped its head around extremely quickly to look at me.

"I-I-I had just arrived, I was not watching for long!" I laughed to myself at its sudden panic. Then it hit me...that panicking voice was a female voice. There was no way right? But then again, Irelia was near me as well.

"Irelia said your name was Kayle, am I correct?" The angel nodded. "And your a female?" She hesitated for a second. "Don't worry, I not gonna do anything with that information, I just want to test something." After another brief bit of hesitation she nodded again. "How odd." I said lowly. I moved my shirt upwards a tad to see that my sigil was completely inactive. Maybe it couldn't get through the godly aura? I dismissed the thought for later as we came to the portal. We appeared in the lounge and though the trip was disorienting it was well worth it. It felt good to be back, all I wanted to do now rest.

"Now that we are back you will stay her until I allow you to leave. You have questions to answer about this situation ." FUCK! "I am going to bring Irelia back to her dorm, I will question you when I return." She pointed towards the couch before floating away. I sat down, giving me the first real time to myself to think in a while. I stared at the ceiling while rethinking the events that transpired today. My first real test of skill in the rift, the random teleporting, and then fucking someone who is duty bound to kill me. I sighed, the recap of my day was quite insane to say the least. And I was still no closer to the answers I came here seeking, but then again I do have someone who can help my find those answers. But that was for another time. A snap ended my day dream, I lifted my head to face the angel once again.

"Irelia has been delivered to her dorm and your name was not mentioned. Now that we have gotten that out of the way are you ready to answer my questions? " I gave her a slight nod. "Good. How did you end up on the rift with Irelia?"

"I was in the washroom when the same blue glow that took me to Summoners Rift surrounded me. I struggled for a bit before being taken."

"That's when you came in contact with Irelia?" I nodded. "So what happened next that led up to your...situation."

"Well because of her affiliation and job she attacked me. We battled for a bit until I realized I couldn't block her furious attacks forever. That's when I sprinted into the river, she of course followed. So to get her to stop I had to exploit a weakness."

"Weakness?" She questioned.

"Yes. It is my job to exploit anything for a kill. Her weakness of course was emotion. So I kissed her."

"Hmmm. And that led to your intercourse with her?"

"No...what cause it was...was..." My train of thought crashed, the images of fucking Irelia flooded back into my head which stopped any flow of reasonable though.

"Blackbeard are you alright?" Kayle called which snapped me back to reality once more.

"I'm fine...just distracted." I pulled my shirt away from my chest to see that the sigil had begun to fill again. So it definitely could pick up on higher beings...so why didn't it activate , why the hell did it decide to activate now? I tried resist my urges once more, slowing the sigils progression but simultaneously causing a pain in my chest. I grit my teeth and began my explanation once more. "She was...hit with...some sort of projectile which...sent her into heat." She noticed my strain and began to study my body.

"Are you sure you are alright? Do you need a doctor?" I shook my head side to side.

""Just need to rest, its been a long day." She stared a bit longer before finally sighing.

"I guess it can't be helped. Go get some rest, I'll question you and Irelia at a later date." I nodded and walked as fast as I could to get some distance between me and Kayle. I took a deep breath with the end of my pain and sighed. Now all I had to do was get to my room...where was my room again?


	5. Chapter 5

I stumbled around looking for my my room. The fatigue from all of the activities from earlier had finally begun to catch up with me. While I was no where near passing out I was unbelievably and understandably tired. I looked around as I entered the next hallway, this one was marked for champions with no faction...fucking finally. I began to walk towards my room while looking at my chest, it was completely pitch black as opposed to it's normal light grey. I should probably have Shen look at the sigil again. Maybe he could make some sense of it. I stopped at the door to my room and for a brief second, inside was some brief shuffling and moving. It left as quickly as it came but was still enough to put me on edge, though I was tired my instincts were still sharp. I unholstered one revolver and slowly grabbed hold of the door knob. Slowly, I opened it, my room was dark and warm. A clear indication someone was or is here. In case of the latter I stood still and gave a cursory examination of my room. I spotted a lump on my bed, one that I had not left. Possibly something was under it. I fired at shot and of course that lump vanished.

My eyes widened at the sheer speed of it. I looked to the ceiling and spotted the shadowy figure and moved my hand to my second revolver. I fired a a few more quick shots at it and once again it dodged, this time appearing only a few feet away from me. It darted quickly from wall to wall, making it much harder to keep track of. If my body hadn't been so tired I could have killed it in the first three shots. "So fast!" I managed to blurt out as I jumped away. It lobbed a blue ball that looked magical in nature at me which I rolled out of the way out of. It stopped mid air before retracting even faster. It barely missed before returning back to its owner. When I turned back the shadow was only inches away from my face. I jumped backwards and fired one last shot, this one aimed at its head. It vanished once more, once I lost sight of it I felt a arm wrap around my neck and another around my abdomen. Its grip was weak however which made it possible for escape. I struggled in it's grasp, nearly breaking free only to have its furry appendages lock me into place. Whenever I struggled it tightened it's grip before finally dropping me. I landed on my hands and knees before rubbing my neck. I stood up to face my unexpected visitor, to my surprise it had moved towards the light switch before flipping the switch.

It revealed a woman, she had fox ears, gold eyes and was wearing a traditional kimono, though it left little to the imagination. Half of her breast were exposed and they were still stretching the fabric the contained them and her long legs were exposed. Which reminded me, I felt nothing. Not a single ounce of lust, want, or sexual frustration when one of the most beautiful and well endowed women that I would ever see was in front of me. "You look confused. It would have been a lot easier if you had just got into bed with me." She finally said while pouting. "Sit down and we could still have a talk without violence, maybe at the end we could both walk away satisfied." She bit her lip at the end of her sentence, I felt a shiver go up my spine but chose to ignore it, it looks like I can't beat her in combat if I can't catch her. "First off, the elephant in the room. No you probably can't get rid of that sigil. That chance is so hilarious low that you are better off dying if you want it gone." _Well that's reassuring_. "Next, the reason you are not effected by the sigil when you have a beautiful woman such as myself in front of you..." She leaned forward, giving her breast a much larger look to them even if they were already large. "...is because I know my way around that kind of magic. In fact I specialize in it. Though it doesn't look like you'll need me to suppress the magic, your fun time with Irelia already over saturated it." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You over did it, the sigil can't fully activate for a while now because you gave it to much power. Overloaded it. Should be down for a few days."

"So...considering how much you know about these spells I'd say your the one who used their magic on Irelia to put her in heat. Am I correct?"

"Correct! Didn't expect you to piece that together so quickly." She mumbled. "But yes that was me." _The way she said it made it sound like this was normal everyday thing to her! Why do I have to deal with the weird ones?_ "You put on quite a show for me. Seeing her force you into giving in... something else. Just the thought of it..." She began to rub her thighs together quickly and her face began to blush. Her nipples began to harden and press through the fabric covering her giant mounds. I leaned forward slightly at the sight. _She's not wearing a bra either!_ I grabbed my chest as I felt my own desire creep up, not from the sigil but my own desire! She wasn't even trying to seduce me yet it was working like a charm! This woman was something else! Then something clicked in my head.

"Wait, you were watching us!?" She came out of her own perverted delusion long enough to nod before slowly slipping back into them "That's...that's infuriating!"

She tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Why? I was just trying to push you and Irelia together? Maybe relieve some stress myself while I was at it." She placed her finger to her bottom lip. "You seemed fine when Kayle noticed you guys doing it." She smiled warmly, I noticed each detail in her smile. I couldn't read her emotions or her intent in that face...how long had she practiced this?

"That's not the point! She could have killed me! Easily! Have you ever fought her!? It was like fighting a bear, if that bear could throw out mini bears and control them with its mind!" I yelled. I quieted down and watched her, once again I could not read her. The face she was making now...regret? Sadness...deep thought? What emotion was it ?What was she thinking right now. She slowly raised her hand to her head and looked me dead in the eye.

"To be honest...I really thought you would lose that fight." She stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. I choked at the answer. I pounded on my chest and tried to take in a deep breath. _She didn't even expect me to win!_ "You still look like you have some more questions on your mind...as do I, so I would like to speed this little meeting up." _Easy for you to say..._

"Alright, who are you? Why are you here? What do you want? These are my questions and I'd appreciate it if you could answer it." Her ears drooped a little.

"What? Nothing sexual?" I felt a vein in my head bulge. "Kidding!" She laughed out. _How is she this air headed yet smart at the same time?_ "I feel like your thinking something very hurtful. You're hurting my feelings." She feigned sadness for a few seconds before dropping the facade. I could feel multiple veins pop up on my head once again. "Let's start with your first question. I am champion known as Ahri. To the outside world I'd be considered succubus, you could probably guess why. I am here because not only did I want to size you up, and my, my do you live up your hype, I also wanted to talk to you. What I want to do is to talk. More specifically...make a deal."

 _A deal? What the hell could she want from me? We just met!_ She ran her fingers through her hair which had covered her eyes. Suddenly she uncovered her eyes, they were pink and more importantly was her gaze, a gaze akin to a fox catching her prey. Though my reaction was near instant, I was locked in place. She strutted over to me, looking at me from all angle while I could only look forward. From behind her furry tails jutted fourth. She walked by me, purposely moving her tails out the way so I could view her large jiggly ass. A few seconds later my restraints were released. "You know, resisting, my charm is no small feat. Especially with that handicap." She pressed on my chest with her finger and I quickly swatted it away. I had more pressing matters on my mind.

"How? I saw the projectile used on Irelia. You never fired one once here! How did you..."

"Did you really think I have only one way to catch my prey? Here's some advice, never show your full hand to anyone." She threw me a smile before backing away from me. My eyes were still wide with surprise. "Now about that deal..." She sat down on the floor, her cross legged position would have been enough to show her panties to anyone on the same level as her. However I was above her so the shadow her kimono cast blocked me and she had clearly caught me staring. Probably all part of her plan. "I'll be blunt." Her tone took a more serious turn. " I have something you need. A summoner was arrested for fake sexual assault charges by me. Of course I did this so he wasn't faced with a harsher punishment for not only breaking into the control room for Summoners Rift but starting an illegal match for his own gain, and I'm sure you can guess who's match that was. Knowing you could use this I kept him for bargaining purposes. He seemed to have either something against you or wanted you dead for another reason."

I folded my hands and brought the to my lips. _Someone set me and Irelia up together knowing we would fight. They wanted us to kill each other...but why? "_ Where can I talk to this person?" _This may be a chance to get some answers I need._

"You can't alone, only I am allowed down there to talk to him about plea deals and such, though I can take you down there with me." She gave me a smirk. "And that's where our deal will come in." I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"First what's his name?"

"Don't know, the Institute won't give the names of offending summoners after Draven got even with one."

"Fine, what do you want in exchange?" Her face becamed serious once more.

"Sex." My eye slightly twitched as the silence in the room grew. It was obvious to tell she was holding back a smile which only fanned the flames of my irritation. "Hear me out!" She said nervously after looking at my face. I rolled my eyes and ushered her to continue. "First off...seeing you rough with Irelia really makes me want to try you out as well, the guys at the institue have gotten kind of boring.." _I WAS EXPECTING A REAL REASON!_ "My second reason is you could be my medication to my disorder.

My eyes widened for a brief second. "Medication? Disorder?" My curiosity was indeed peeked.

"I want to be fully human. It's a dream of mine and I've been able to mostly achieve this dream through attaining life essence which I gain through sex and store in this orb. The little blue ball from earlier appeared in her hands." _An odd dream for a fox woman_ "Of course sex everyday for so long has made my instinct to breed much more...active. I can hold out about a week before possibly I lose my mind and presumably fuck someone or something to death. Basically my libido is a time bomb, once it goes off someone dies. You would prevent that by fucking me senseless before it happened.." _Is everything sexual with her?_ I stayed silent, though my face was probably enough to convey my feelings.. "The third reason...is to again size up my target by physical experience. And my last reason...is to study that sigil."

"Fine, how many times would we have to have sex in exchange for this information?"

"I'll decide that after you get what you want from the prisoner." I thought about my options, it seemed like a good trade the longer I thought about it. A win-win situation for me right?

"Well that seems easily abusable."

"Oh it is." _SHE ADMITTED IT LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!_ "Do we have a deal?" _Information in exchange for having sex with a sex-crazed fox woman. What's the worse that could happen?_

"Deal." She smiled and stood up.

"Good, well lets go visit the prisoner." My jaw dropped.

"Why do we have to go now! This is the first time I've made it back to my room since this morning, I'd like some kind of rest. You should know, you caused this"

"Think of this as your training for your actual exhibition match coming up soon." She gave a cute smile and opened the door. _What the hell did I just invite into my life?_ I gave in and quickly followed her, though I was happy to have someone else to talk to besides Rengar. Let's just hope this little field trip yields more answers then questions.

The walk over to the holding cell was relatively uneventful, mostly Ahri's ramblings about her sexual frustrations and needs to fuck. Then again she was an animal, primal instincts are probably less repressed for them then to full humans. Most of it however was drained out as I lost focus multiple times during the walk due to my exhaustion which she was quick to yell at me for. She pointed down the hallway as we approached. "It's the last cell on the right." I nodded and took the lead. As we walked by the other cells we were met with insults, slurs and threats from all the other prisoners. Some attempted to grab at us and were quickly met with a warning shot. We came upon a man in a purple robe sitting on the bench with his head down. "Hello summoner." She called. Slowly the man raised his head. His face went from normal to a full on scowl and became a slightly darker shade of red. "Me and my friend here would like to talk to you for a bit if you have the time."

"Sorry but I don't have the time, slut." He hissed out, his words like poison. He lowered his head and refocused on the floor but not before making eye contact with me.A brief flash of rage appeared in his eyes before breaking eye contact with me. I stepped forward, I had dealt with these hard asses and knew a few ways to get information out of these types. I cracked my knuckles as I moved towards the cell, I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me slightly. Turned to face Ahri shaking her head, she gave a wink before switching positions with me. "So you brought him as well, you must really think I fear you two. Let me tell you now, any plan you have to get me to talk will fail." He was brimming with overconfidence.

"You can't hurt him even if you tried while he is in this cell." She whispered to me before turning to the man. "Aw don't be like that Summoner, after all it would be a shame if the security footage of you sneaking into the control room got out. Especially once they realize what you were trying to do. Execution may be perfect as a punishment, they may even let Fiddlesticks or Nocturne do it." He grit his teeth and sneered even harder as if he was trying to burn a hole into Ahri's head. She smiled knowing her threat had some effect. "I knew you'd come around! Now be a good little boy and answer his questions and we'll get out your hair." The summoner mumbled something to himself. A wide smile appeared on his face.

She nodded to me and I stepped forward. "Who ordered the hit on me?" The man only stayed silent. I clenched my fist in anger, I slammed my fist into the bars which startled him. "Going to ask this again, who ordered the hit?"

He began to laugh to himself. "Did you really think that I would just answer your questions because of some baseless threat." His laugh became more maniacal even becoming more of a cackle then a laugh. "I'm disposable, any execution the Institute can do to me is going to be humane and that's if they have the balls to do it. My superiors however are not that kind. I'll give up my life right now if they asked me to rather then face their punishment." His speech slowly descended into incoherent ramblings as Ahri tried to regain his attention. I clenched my fist, I wouldn't let him stop me from finding my answers even if it meant I had use any means necessary, I'm just gonna have to hope I'm not detected...

 **3rd person**

Ahri continued to bang on the metal bars to get the summoners attention to know avail. She turned to face Awl, but once she had fully laid eyes on him she noticed he had changed. "Name..." was all that was heard from him. It was low and quiet, just barely above a whisper but got the attention of everyone in the cell block. The summoner had stopped his laughing and refocused on Awl who was shaking ever so slightly. Ahri looked down when she was met with a surprise, he had no shadow. She took a few steps back before he erupted. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME!?" He snapped. The room went silent, every voice from the other prisoners had been silenced, and the pitch black aura Awl was giving off had swallowed the entire room. The summoner moved backwards in fear and disbelief.

"I-I don't have to say anything! You can't touch me while I'm in this cell! I'm protected by the Institute." He began to laugh again but it dissolved as quickly as it started. His overconfidence had all but faded.

"Leonard Andrich..." Awl said, the man tensed up at the mention of his name. "You have a younger sister...and beautiful little girl... a loving wife..." The summoners eyes widened with fear at Awl's unfeeling words. This had also given Ahri a growing feeling of unease. "I can't touch, hurt, or kill you while in there..." The shadow reappeared on the floor and out of it came a purple shadow that looked exactly like Awl except for the pure yellow eyes and the large bird like talons. In one of its hands were a file with the Summoners face on it. Its other was tightly clenched. It raised its shadowy appendage so it was eye level with the man. Ahri watched this situation with much uncertainty, even taking a few more steps back in fear of her own well being. The shadow opened it massive claws and out dropped a necklace, a teddy bear and a ring each with a different color lock of hair attached to it. A wide smile appeared on both the Shadow and Awl. "...but I can touch hurt and kill others." The summoner had tears flowing from his eyes at this point. In one quick movement he dropped to the floor.

"I'll do anything! Please, I beg you don't touch them! Any question you want, considered it answered. Anything I promise!" His words became quicker and more urgent. Any trace of the prideful man he was before was gone. Slowly the shadow disappeared and the aura dispersed allowing Ahri to see the criminals in their cell. Each cowering in fear and a few other had lost consciousness, foaming at the mouth in extreme. When she turned back to Awl he was normal, all except for the shining purple eye. He blinked a few time and it vanished but the fear in the room lingered.

"Glad you came around. Now, who put the hit on me?" Awl stated calmly.

"My superiors! Leaders of underground gangs who were given power by the new Priest." He yelled.

"New priest huh? Do you know anything about him, name, background, anything?"

"No. But if you can find any of the gang leaders they should have the information you want."

"Where can I find them?"

"The thugs patrol the streets at night acting like policeman in Ionia and the people who live there are powerless to stop them. Get one to talk or take out enough and you'll find them." Awl smiled.

"I guess our meeting is over then." Awl nodded to Ahri who stood still re-examining him. Meanwhile the Summoner dropped to the floor of his cells in tears. Ahri couldn't tell of they were of fear or pity for himself. Slowly she began to walk behind him to catch up.

 **Awl Pov**

The walk away from the cells was silent. Whenever I turned to glimpse at Ahri behind me she was always avoiding I contact. _Did I over do it? Sheesh I should have known I'd get this type of reaction . Does she not trust me anymore, or is she comparing my technique to...his?_

Once we got away from the holding cell we made eye contact for the first time. "You know you can't just get to Ionia. Your considered a criminal so the the summoners will not allow you to go without an escort." Not really how I expected this conversation to go but I'm glad it went this way.

"Can't you just be my escort? You are from Ionia as well."

"No, you need someone of actual status to give you permission. Luckily you know one person with that type of power." I looked to the side while trying to think of anyone with that actual power to no avail. "Really?" She said boredly while knocking on my head. "How can you be this dense, you literally fucked the Captain of the Ionian Guard."

"Oh yeah, but she won't just agree to something like that. She still hates my guts." I turned myself to the right and began to walk down the hallway. "Well, I'll figure that out in the morning, I'm tired." I said through my yawn. Just as I began to walk way she called out to me.

"Wait!" I stopped in my tracks and turned my head back to face her. "What you did back there...it was like you became a different person. What was that?" The silence between us had become incredibly noticeable now.

"Can't say. It's not a time in my life I'm willing to talk about. It was something that shouldn't have been brought out in the first place."

"But the aura it gave off, if you met with the Kinkou how did they not detect that aura from you? Shen sees everything!"

"I've gotten really good at dodging the Eye of Twilight. In fact he may think its the first time he's seen me. That part of my life has been pushed so far into the back of my mind that even the Institute didn't see it. It's best for the both of us that this incident is forgotten." I began to walk away, I did not wish to continue this conversation any further, I had to prepare for the worst now. _Besides, they probably knows who I really am now._

"Fine answer me this then, that other personality, the uncaring for other human life, that was due to that ability right? That wasn't really you..." I stopped moving but refused to turn around. I wanted to explain my situation but right now was not the time. "Right?" She asked again.

"There is a reason I don't use that technique however that's not the reason. Ahri...you will be the first to hear this. I have done many things and my life... a few haunt me to this day but the promise I made to her is more important to me the anything else. Even if it means I have to face my demons from the past I'll do it just for her. If that means innocent lives are lost and wholesome threats are made in the process of me fulfilling that promise..." I began to head to my room, leaving the stunned Ahri at the beginning of the hallway.

"So be it."

I closed the door and collapsed in my bed. The complete and utter exhaustion from everything had finally caught up to me. Slowly everything faded to darkness and my eye slowly closed. Images began to flash in front of me. A man in dark armor facing away from me. The image blinked to a dark cave, bodies littered the floor and a man could be heard screaming inside of it. I walked towards the entrance and the cave and just as the darkness enveloped me flames erupted from the ground. I looked around, the scenery had changed. I was now inside of burning wooden building. One man was on the floor while another was standing triumphantly above him. It was the same man in the dark armor who began to slowly turn to me, before his face was a revealed the setting changed once more. This time i was in front of a large floating fortress. The Dark Sovereign's castle. In front of me was the man in the dark armor once again this time fully turned to me. His dark red eyes locked with mine. _So this was the only way they could contact me._ I sighed inwardly.

"I guess it's time to pay Zed a visit."


End file.
